Picture frames are of many varieties, from very simple to fairly complex. In addition to mounting pictures in a frame, a user may add many extra effects with the use of one or more mattings to highlight the picture.
One type of frame that is sometimes used, although not typically used with mattings, is the box frame. In one of its embodiments, the box frame comprises a transparent box with a means for securing a picture against its surface.
The use of box frames and the use of mattings is well known in the prior art. However to date, no one has provided a simple way to utilize a box frame and mattings together, or to provide a means of recessing the picture in a box frame to achieve "depth" in the presentation.
A further enhancement of the effect of the frame can be achieved if an interior lighting system is provided in the frame.